Mater of magic 2
by EpicBrony777
Summary: sorry made a mistake on the first one ooops.


Chapter 2 #$$^&:The new quest the new secrect

It was Dec. 21st 2076 so Adrian was in a hurry nobody but his brother knew about the transformation but he had to tell Ada so he told her before breacfast {and trust me i shouldnt have told Ada}

"YOU DO WHAT ON THE SOCTICE!" she yelled "i transform if the moon is full or new i wanted to tell you now so you wouldnt freak out tonight" "oh im freaking out Adrian why didnt you tell me earilyer!"

"cause i thought you would dump me." "oh i...i didnt know you felt that way about us."

when they went down stairs they saw Zeik and he said "so i guess he told you?" she noded not trusting her voice " you know i have a seram for that." "Really?" Ada asked "yes it might work but..."

"give me the seram" Adrian said without hesitation "but it hasnt been tested yet" "I...DONT...CARE! If it means getting rid of this curse i'll do it" At that time i was reckless and stupid. "Adrian if you die i want you to know that i

love you" "i kinda knew that already." "so shall we get started?" Adrian saaid hopeing to god he didnt die from this. he steped into Zeik's lab and laid down on the table and felt tiny little pricks on his arm and travel down

his leg. He started to get a little nervous witch is weird cause he never gets nervous and he fell asleep. He woke up and went outside and was shot with an arrow and he went back inside the house got the vodca out of the

freezer ancame down and waited then Ada saw him and screamed and asked "whys there an arrow in your heart?" "cause theres an army waiting out side to shoot on sight apperently." he said and took another swig of the

vodca and put a cloth in it lit the cloth and threw it out the window and wached as it exploded and scared the army and got the whiskey from the acohol and took a swig "give me some of that" Ada said and took the bottle

out of his hand in mid swig and she herself took a swig.

three bottles of acohol later

"And you know what Zeiks not even my brother" Adrian said drunkly "N..no way really?" Ada asked drunkly as Zeik walked in "no way what?" he asked looking at them suspicusly "Your not my blood brother."

"WHAT!" Zeik yelled so loud god probly heard it. "yep im son of the fairy queen you were droped off at the palace doors and we brought you into our home." Zeik slimped in the chair and sighed "i had a feeling

that was the case i mean i look nothing like you or i guessed i was adopted when you grew your were beutiful while mine looked like dragons." he frowned and started sobing. Adrian patted

him on the back and he looked up and said "thanks" Zeik said 'i wonder what other secrets Adrian is keeping from me?' he thought to himself and gave his 'brother' the death look. Just then an arrow shot threw

were the window should be and stuck in Adrian's shoulder and he winced as Ada took it out,it had a note that said 'please come out with no weapons we will not use force'. Adrian hoped ot the window and they heard screaming

30 minutes later he came b ack in dripping blood and his arm was bent at a weird angle he cracked his arm and sat back down. Well after that they took a hike up the mountin and were anbushed Adrian said

" let me take care of them" "but you dont have any weapons" said Ada then a flash of light a sword of all the elements was in Adrian's hand and he walked up to the biggest guy and the leader said

"what are you going to do shrimp?" "big..."Ada said then Zeik said "mistake." and the next thing that happend was the leaders' head was flying across the mountin. "lets get the hell outa hear!" one of the bandits said.

"oh theres a meadow over there lets go swiming in the lake." Ada said Zeik and Adrian looked at each other then said in unison "beat you there!" kicked up dust as they all ran at top speed and jumped in the lake and stayed thr about an hour when

they heard a growl, Ada and Zeik looked around then said "Adrian." and he said "What im hungry?" just then they heard a screech and turned to Adrian "please tell me that was your stomech" they looked over to the edge of

the shore and saw a giant spiked animal that looked like a giant hedgehog and it shot a volley of spikes strait toward them "hit the deck' cryed Adrian, Ada and Zeik went under while Adrian jumped then one by one he

run straight torward the monster but was inpaled on a tree the beast looked scared to death and it said "my my my i am ever so sorry for ruineing your picnic and swim but you were swiming in my watering hole

"i should by sorry we didnt know this was a watering hole" again the hedgehog looked surprised and said "your still alive thats odd" "trust me not as odd as seeing a giant hedgehog talk" That shut it up a moment later

a human was on top of the thing and smiled {and that smile still to this day gives me nightmares}then snaped his fingers and the hedgehog went beserk again a staff came out of Adrian's arm and he cracked its

skull open. "So Naru its been what two, three hundred years?" "more or less" Adrian nodedand then kicked Naru in the face but instead of conecting with his face he conected with a sword.

He winced with pain and smelled clash of steel hung while the sparks flew as they fought setting fire to the dead grass and trees.


End file.
